A New Challenge Begins
by Cursedcardinal
Summary: Hanzo has gone through a lot of battles, both literally and emotionally. After joining Overwatch and actually having peace with his brother for the first time, there are no more difficult challenges left for him. Except the newest one which he can't look McCree in his eyes without feeling his chest trying to explode. First time, not fully cannon, but please enjoy! Rated T for now
1. Spring Fever

Hello! CursedCardinal here and this is my first time actually uploading a story/attempt of my own. I have been on the site for years and after reading a few new ones from first timers i wanted to finally give in and see how good(or bad) i am. Please review and advice is always welcome. This isn't going to be completely cannon so please bear that in mind. I had an intro idea and the rest is slowly flowing through. Please review! I also promise to have it finished and not let it die before the end of it

To avoid any possible future confusion this will be reminded on each chapter that gets created

_"parts of the story that look like this is thoughts of the characters"_

**"parts of the story that look like this are a flashback"**

I do not own Overwatch besides my POP figures that I have of Lucio ^^

* * *

The day Hanzo Shimada finally accepted his sins and found peace with himself, was the day that a new challenge presented itself to him. In the form of his team-mate, Jesse McCree. He has faced his family hardship, went through a death match with his own brother, lived with guilt and shame at the thought of him being dead only to find out he survived.

Fight his brother again but now be at peace with one another, to look away from his family legacy and join the organization known as OverWatch. However, for some reason trying to look this southern cowboy in the eyes was something his body was not capable of without feeling his chest stressing and face becoming feverish. It was at that time he decided to pay a certain doctor a visit in hopes to see what ails him. Only He didn't expect the diagnose she was going to give him, nor the treatment she suggested he should try.

The beginning of spring after the last of the cold is gone was Hanzo favorite part of the season. The light warmth of the new day gracing his face was better than any morning tea he could ever savor.

Today no missions were being assign since the latest major bad guy was brought down. Not enough multiple small crimes that require them either other than just the local authorities.

The third day off in a row, and the first one that he wouldn't need to finish up paperwork since that was finished within the last two days. "Today is a new day and one that is most calming." Hanzo breathed in the fresh crisp air of the new day. Exiting his living quarters, Hanzo walked down to the mess hall to start out the day with breakfast.

He just barely open the door when he heard two voices on the other side. "Now hold there Genji, it may seem that way but I can assure you there ain't nothing going on." The first voice giving reassurance was none other than Jesse McCree, or as he liked to be called just by his last half of his name.

"Well if you are certain of this then I suppose I was delving to much into something that was nonexistent." Genji then continue to sipping his morning tea with the side of wild berries and some nuts. McCree was enjoying a breakfast burrito mixed with potatoes eggs,peppers and some other spice that was added to the meal of his.

The smell flowed into Hanzo direction and felt more of his appetite increased some more. As Hanzo went towards the direction of already prepared food he paused before grabbing a plate as he noticed a presence behind him.

"Well morning there partner, to what pleasure do we have to finally seeing you out of your room?" McCree asked as he placed his non-metallic hand onto Hanzo shoulders. The the simple gesture made Hanzo drop his plate. Not because he got shocked from the contact but for the sudden tinging feeling that slowly crept on him.

Genji noticed before McCree that his brother was a bit off this morning. He had never seen his brother lose focus even during both fights between them, not even when they reconciled. Genii slowly walked to his brother, worried that any sudden movement would be too much at the moment. Genji began to speak softly but enough for Hanzo to hear, " Hanzo, are you alright? You seem a bit…tense?".

Moving his hand from his shoulder, McCree firmly but gently took Hanzo hand and swing him around to face him. "You alright there? I didn't startle you to bad just now did I?"

McCree was concerned since he never saw Hanzo so much as lose his balance while fighting let alone drop a plate. Hanzo felt his body turn and with that to the direct to the owner of the hand that held him.

He stared at both arms before guiding his eyes higher to the face releasing the voice that shook him just moments ago. _"__What has happened to me? Am I ill and do not realize it? No, I woke perfectly fine and went to bed just the same so why…" _Hanzo train of thought was interrupted when he felt a warm object to chin tilting up. It was then that dawn at him McCree was guiding him to look upward towards his deep Azure blue eyes.

"Now friend, let me see wha….Hanzo? You seem to be getting as red as my grandma cherry pie, you coming down with something?" McCree asked as he placed his back side of his hands to his face to feel if indeed there was a fever to be worried about.

Genji approached even closer in surprised "Maybe he caught something and only now has it surfaced. Perhaps you should go see Doctor Angela, brother."

However, Hanzo couldn't hear anything that his brother said, and he only caught pieces of what McCree mention. Confused why the rowdy cowboy was wanting pie in the morning. Once he felt that hand on his cheek though did he get that tingle feeling again. A burning sensation grew in the pit of his stomach and seem to rapidly crawl up his chest and beat away at him.

The sensation began to creep onto his face, specifically that spot where that welcoming hand was placed. And for the first time since being an infant ,Hanzo stuttered. " I…I see…I mean is that…"

Genji decided enough was enough took hold of his arm and guided him out of the mess hall. "Come one brother, I understand you don't have to go even when necessary but I believe this counts as important."

And with that the Shimada brothers left off to find the doctor. After the first few minutes Genji did let go of his brothers arm but made sure he didn't try to sneak his way out. After all, they were both ninja assassins and those skills were never lost just because they turned their back on the family tradition.


	2. Strange Diagnosis

Second chapter! I actually thought I had this posted about 2-3 days ago but i think I messed up. Well here it is! I hope you enjoy! And please leave a review for any pointers as well just saying its nice hopefully. I'm sorry my chapters are short!

To avoid any possible future confusion this will be reminded on each chapter that gets created

_"parts of the story that look like this is thoughts of the characters"_

**"parts of the story that look like this are a flashback"**

Lets continue.

* * *

Standing in front of their destination, hoping some answers will be provided for the concerned brothers. After a few firm soft knocking entrance was granted to the domain of Dr. Angela, also known Mercy while on missions for Overwatch and while assisting those in disaster areas.

" Good morning gentlemen, what can I help you two with? Its not even noon yet?" Mercy asked as she finished writing down her notes on her clipboard.

Genji greeted first and prompting Hanzo to greet and explain. However after a simple " Hello" Genji accepted that his brother was either to much in shock of what was going on or was honestly that sick that he couldn't form enough words.

"Mercy, there seems to be…a sudden illness that affected my brother today. He appeared fine these last few days, he himself has admitted to feeling fine but after what happened…" Genji begins to explain what happened with chatting to McCree to Hanzo entering the area.

Mercy would make quick glances to the older brother to see if there were any changes to his reaction while the story was being told. And there it was,small, microscopic even, but enough for her to see.

"… and that's when I suggested we consult you on anything that might be happening." Genji finished off now looking at both his brother and the Doctor. Mercy took the time to take everything in pondering on how to break it down to Hanzo of what is going on with him and how he may handle it. With a deep sigh the diagnosis is about to be revealed.

"Genji, would you please wait outside the room? I understand you will want to know what is gong on and I can assure it's nothing life threatening so both of you can calm down about that." They both took a sigh of relief to know that but did look at each remembering that she specifically asked for them to be separated for the rest of the answer.

"Miss Angela," Hanzo began to finally speak after his 10 minutes of silence, " if it is not a critical health issue why must Genji leave? I will admit to being in shock and it was his help to being me to you. What could it be that would require him to be temporarily out of the room?" Hanzo asked still confused as to why his brother had to leave his side.

It's not like Hanzo absolutely NEEDS his brother there, but he will admit if Genji didn't guide him to the Doctor he would still be feeling feverish and frozen. At the very least he could do is have his brother hear as well to put some peace of mind for him.

"I will not say you can not tell Genji, but after hearing the events that happened….it would be best for you Hanzo to hear me out first and then you can either tell Genji yourself or have him brought back into the room and I will have no problem to repeat it." Mercy tried to explain as softly as she could to not try to bring up any more worry between them.

After a short pause to consider this all Hanzo turned to Genji with a look that showed he will accept the reasoning. Understanding his stare Genji " very well then.", began walking to the door, paused for a moment but accepted it and lift the door giving it small knock to remind him that he will wait for himself if he is still needed.

Not wanting to make him suffocate from the silence and the unknown, Mercy pulled up a seat and sat across from it "Take a seat Hanzo, I feel you will need this and I rather you not hurt yourself if can't stand up."

Hanzo slowly made his way to the free chair with a few thoughts popping in his mind with each step. "_I need to sit down? Not only that but if I don't I might hurt myself by not standing? Does she believe I will lose balance enough to lay on the floor? She knows the life I went through as well as Genji, for her to even suggest that must means that she is that uncertain of how I will respond…."_

What felt like an hour was only a few seconds before he deemed comfortable enough sitting across from Mercy. " You have my full attention as well as my body seated for this. Please, Miss Angela, if I'm not in any danger what is causing you to act cautious with the news?" Hanzo whispered just loud enough to control his minds of any unknown doubts that are forming in his mind.

"There isn't any medicine for you, there isnt a vaccination that I can provide to protect you from this either. No herbs or poultices or potions to help in your aid." Mercy started off to once again, reassure that there was nothing medical wise wrong with the ex-assassin. She continues while the ball was in her court.

"After everything was said, I knew that this has happened before but to your brother wh.." "GENJI WAS ILL OF THIS EXACT TYPE?" blurted Hanzo, interrupting the Doctor. " Not an illness, nothing medical, nothing life threatening…" pausing to look Hanzo in the eye to show he needed to listen first. She continued "..Genji would admit to getting fevers and being unfocused.

At first, he believed he was needing more mediation and though that may helped to calm him the symptoms never left. Genji is not sick, he still gets those moments but now that he has overcome his….reasoning behind them he has much control and finds great relief and comfort at the original source."

Mercy pauses once more to stare at Hanzo to remind him she is not done because she sees he is about to open his mouth "There isn't much I can help you with other than open your mind to give a name to the emotion that is happening when those symptoms appear."

Hanzo couldn't take it anymore! _"I'm not sick? But I have symptoms? Genji had this..or has this? I don't need any kind of medicine she mentioned. What could ail me that is not endangering me in any way, yet I will have these symptoms as she mentioned?"_ Hanzo mind was at war to come to an understanding of this mess.

Gently place her hand to hold one of his, Mercy gave a small squeeze and a soft smile. " Hanzo, your heart is taken an interest to McCree. You may not realize it or it may not become anything but one thing for certain is this, Hanzo, you have a crush on the rowdy cowboy.

If it continues to burn more for you, then it will be called falling in love with McCree. You can deny it all you want when I'm done with this but over the last few weeks or even months, you have slowly seen him more than just a teammate but as a possible life partner to have by your side. No amount of medicine can stop you felling of loving him even if you can't call it that yet."

His heart stopped and the words slammed into his mind, and then to actually acknowledge the meaning:… Hanzo was in love with McCree. When did this happen?

* * *

Sorry my chapters are short! It looks longer when I type it our and after adjusting the areas it smaller over here. I'm working on the next chapter which will be a bit of a flashback. Head up so you don't get lost. I hope you are enjoying it so far!


	3. Revival

I would like to timeline that the revival happen at the beginning of the last month of summer and that at the first month of Autumn Hanzo joined, just in case it's a bit confusing, after the flashback is done we will be back to 6 month time back to the start, which is roughly the beginning of Spring. I'm sorry if this confused anyone if you were trying to figure out more or less what season it was starting out in. HQ is Gibraltar since I forgot to mention in the First chapter.

**Bold represent flashback/past**

_this represent thoughts_

* * *

**6 months prior**

* * *

**Start of fall with the heat of summer simmering down a tad before eventually becoming a cool breeze. It is one month of Hanzo joining Overwatch after the organization being re-activated 2 months ago.**

**Overwatch became disband at the time Blackwatch become noticeable to the public eye and adoring fans turn into protesters of the peace makers. For 3 years, crime rate increased tenfold. Deaths double to triple over the course as well gangs, mobs and even ,terrorist groups.**

**When the President received its fifth death treat and third actual attempt is when a meeting was placed to vote on Overwatch becoming active once more. Majority ruled and out of a 50 head count only 4 ney at the idea of Overwatch revival, mostly simply for the fact that they would have no control or say so once they were reinstated.**

**During the last month of summer, Overwatch was brought back to life, reaching out to one another,as well as any new possible members to join the ranks in any area that needed man power. **

**Positions were needed on the front lines, behind the big screens for research, technological improvements to weapons as well as defense mechanism, Surveillance teams as well as first response medics to those in the crossfires of all of the chaos trying to be tamed.**

**The original OW members slowly went when called, others needed more time more so for the journey rather than deciding if joining again was a good option. They were there when the call was done originally, none thought for a moment to ignore the second call.**

**1 month into Re-open Overwatch: first day of Autumn.**

* * *

**"I am proud to present the remaining members re-joining as well as a new member that has accepted the request to join our numbers; Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree, and not least Hanzo Shimada!" Winston cheered out into the spacious meeting room that contained bodies clapping and cheering to the news.**

**Winston continued his note card speech "Though it took some time for one of our members to be found after many detours," Winston gives a quick stare at McCree, "it did lead to Hanzo joining our ranks. So I suppose overall everything is going smoothly." Winston than gave the moment to Doctor Angela, or as more have remember her by as Mercy.**

** "Hello, and welcome all both re-joining and new members to the overwatch family. This day will be used to get used to your new headquarters and in time, call it home." Mercy peered into the room, gauging reactions to her words.**

**"It has been one month since OverWatch was revived and today all the original as well as special request members have joined us. I will be the Head Medic both here and on the field concerning your health both physical and mental."**

**Please do not hesitant to ask for help, it is my pleasure to make sure you are well. And with that, unpack, unwind and be reading for what awaits us starting tomorrow."**

**Mercy gives a nod to the entire room and begins her leave as well as other who are catching up on some chit chat as well as though getting ready to explore the HQ. The last month had been mostly powering up the building and checking for any repairs that were needed,along with expanding the building as well.**

** Along with basic training for each section that everyone was signing up for, only the veteran were out on the field being active until everyone was accounted for.**

**"It's wonderful that you decided in the end to join us Brother, though curious what was it that changed your mind?" Genji asked while leaning against the wall that is now apart of Hanzo's room. Looking at the back of Hanzo Genji remembers that during the 3 years Overwatch was shut down that a year later they had a battle again.**

**After this past year they had become more civil and dare he say, reconciled with each other. Hanzo placed down his few belongings and responded back to the question.**

** "After the last battle when I found out you survived all these years…I did not want you to vanish again from me. I carry the guilt of killing you all this time. It is much to late for it all now but it's not to late to have you apart of my life. ****After Father passing and the arranged marriage that would had made the Shimada clan grow twice in size, for once, I decided to make a decision for myself rather than for the clan."**

**Hanzo paused thinking how to phrase the last words,they weighed on him for the last few months. "Brother, you may have died as a Shimada in their eyes but I left the name and power to be the next Head Shimada Leader. I have the name but nothing else."**

**Silence took over the room, as both took in the words that were given life. Genji knew just how much the clans rules and words were, they were law. For Hanzo to basically said he turned his back and rejected it all, he who killed his brother for the clans rules, turned back on it all.**

**"Hanzo…you are still worthy of the Shimada name, and a worthy brother as well as opponent. It pleases me to have you by my side and not against me and for once made a choice that you deemed fit for yourself and not for another." Genji declared while patting Hanzo shoulder for reassurance.**

**"Now if you will excuse me, I must go find Jesse. He tends to get drink away the day,still needs to unpack." Hanzo was about to let him leave but the devil himself made it easy for him to be found by opening up the door. **

**" 'scuse me Hanzo, Imma looking for…oh there ya are. Genji, I got some tea and sake for you to join me for an early lunch." McCree looked at both brothers, a tint of pink on his face to show he has some alcohol in him but not enough to forget what he is doing. **

**"Hanzo, if ya wanna join us there's plenty for three. If Genji being true to his word, I believe who can handle a few rounds of your own." Before Hanzo could give any kind of answer, McCree had already turned around and walked towards what seem to be his room, just a few doors down to the left. Genji chuckles at the unexpected entrance.**

**"The offer is there, join if you care. McCree won't be leaving the room once he has his drinks out, I'm surprised he got out to find me and to invite you." Genji then finally left the room and walked down 3 doors to the left and open, not bothering to knock.**

**Hanzo stared at the door his brother walked in. He only had met Jesse McCree a few hours ago and was curious why a random person would be so casual among him and his brother.**

_"How __close __is __he __to __Genji__? __He __was __a __member __to __the __prior __Blackwatch__, __so __I __suppose __a __old __teammate__. __To __randomly __ask __if __I__'__d __like __to __join__, __to __include __me__... __I __suppose __one __or __two __cups __of __tea __or __sake __would __be __fine__. __The __first__ step __to __paving __my __new __path __and __if __possible __as __Winston __had __mention__, __a __new __Family__."_

**Hanzo ****closes ****his ****door ****and ****decided ****to ****walk ****over ****three ****doors ****down ****and ****like ****Genji ****open ****the ****door ****and ****joined ****for the a****fternoon****.**

* * *

So far 3 chapters in! I hope you are all enjoying it, please review on anything about this. Make it good, be a critic. Working on the next chapter so hopefully it should be up in about a week or so


	4. Lunch time

Hey ya'll! Sorry this was obviously longer than I had plan to update. My aunt and her family have been slowly moving in with me and my grandma so the last 4-6 weeks have been chaotic! A big thankyou to CrimsonIND and the-dovahkiin-fus rodah, for following my fanfic! I'm trying my best to make each chapter longer so I'm sorry that they are rather short. This chapter brings you back to the present so flashback has ended! And remember that

_"this is their thoughts" _and that **"this is the flashback"**

* * *

Eat, work, fight, eat again and sleep. After the news from Mercy, Hanzo has been a bit…off to say the least this past week. He has kept to himself since his visit to Mercy….and the results.

Genji still doesn't know and it shows in his body language he would like to know to be of some help. But how does one tell a brother that was defeated, died ,fought again and back in open arms that he can't even hold his bow right because a certain team member just happened to greet him in the morning or praise during training.

Today, just like that eventful day, it was calm and a slow one. No missions that required him today or patrols until the next day. The older Shimada brother ponder what to do with this free time.

_"Genji should be waking up for a late breakfast after his night patrol. It may be time to reveal the…diagnose." _With a clear mind and motivation Hanzo began his walk back to the dorms to await his brother.

Genji room 5minutes before Hanzo arrives-

The younger brother had been awake for a while, he couldn't even recall if he actually had any sleep at all. Ever since the day of the unexpected illness(or lack of by Mercy's words) he has noticed a small change to his brother.

He has been painfully waiting for some word from Hanzo that Genji had to take and extra round of meditation. _"It seems, that Hanzo is a bit off around some members and at times when its only 2-3 of them. There must be something that appears on both occasions….but what?"_

Looking at the time reading half past 11am Genji decided he did enough of the mental battles for one day. At the same moment a soft but firm knock echoed his room. " Maybe today I will be able to receive some answer." And with that he opens the door to greet his brother and have a decent breakfast.

With plates in hand and an empty mess-hall all to themselves, Genji and Hanzo enjoy a quiet meal. Though halfway through Genji is the one to break the silence.

"Brother, I do not mean to overstep any lines but I need some re-assurance. I've notice some behavioral differences and I can not pinpoint what the object could be. I only wish to help in any way."

Hanzo should had know that Genji would be able to spot any differences no matter how insignificant they would appear to others. It just didn't occur to him that it was making him worry for his older brother more than he thought.

"It is…difficult for me to explain. Simply for the reason that it seems difficult for me to accept and understand myself." Hanzo started, accepting that the time to open up was now.

"Doctor Angela explained to me that I am in no danger nor am I sick as we speak. However, she did give me a name for this commotion that happened and even explained that you as well have experienced it…and technically still experiencing it"

Genji was shocked at this. He knew there was something happening and couldn't pinpoint what but for Angela to say that he, himself, has gone through it or is going through it as well was confusing.

Thinking back on the lack of focus, the feverish appearance, as well as sudden need to walk away from a group an idea pop in his head.

"Hanzo, I will be more than willing to share anything that Angela mentioned I had gone through if it helps in any way for you." The brothers looked into each other, waiting, wondering, and finally, revealing.

Hanzo broke the silence this time, "She told me that You had experienced this before and can now control it as well as enjoy it. Mercy…" Hanzo started to quicken his pace, fear that he would lose his momentum and quit before finishing "based off everything that happened and comparing it to your moment said the highest possible diagnoses would be…of interest."

He rushed it out as if he needed to released all the air inside him before replacing it with a new breath.

If silence had a voice, it would be deafening to all within the area. It was Genji's turn to try to understand not only the words but himself to see if there was someway to help his brother. He began to think back on times he lost focus.

He needed meditation when Zenyatta found him, as well as Angela when repairing his body, his first few missions…and each time Angela would heal him.

He then took a moment to notice at some point he stopped calling her by her battle name Mercy and opted to call her by her given name.

_"I slowly stop calling her Mercy when I started to meditate more,longer sessions. This lasted months and to think, it was because I yearned for….oh."_

Genji opened his eyes and looked at his brother,nodding to show he is still there as well as making sense of the situation. If this was the case that would explain his lack of focus among groups of people…but who? Genji can only hope this won't be difficult for his brother.

"Hanzo, thinking back now, I too did experience this. Angela is correct, I just didn't think of it at the time. If the experiences and reactions are the same, I have gone through this…when my feelings towards Angela became clear to me" Genji paused to see if his brother needed to input anything, so far nothing, he continued.

"I would lose focus and would have to take much longer meditating sessions than normal as well as not being able to look her way unless needed for healing my body." Genji smiled back at the memory, thinking how far he has gone.

" It wasn't until I saw her hurt in battle did that lack of focus finally solidify into a few emotions, one that was new to me in that angle of experience. My heart yearned for her, at that moment with the fear of losing her did I realized just how important she was. This took half a year."

Hanzo listened to his brother's tale. To his struggles as well as conclusion. Which only made him wonder…when did this all happen? And if so when did it become easier for Genji assuming his feelings for her had not simmer down.

"Brother, first off, I am speechless for words of joy at you finding someone dear for you. However, when did you no longer needed extensions to tranquil moments? At what point were you able to be at ease by her side?"

Hanzo had always thought any life experience and lessons he would go through first and be the guide for his younger brother. It never occurred to him he would be the one seeking aide for this kind of moment. Regardless, Hanzo listened and appreciated the help his brother desperately wanted to give for him.

"Around the fourth month I realized what I was feeling. It wasn't until the fifth month that I spoke to her and open up myself, to my surprise, she had the exact same feelings towards me. By the sixth month, we decided to do what she called "dating" to have a better feel and if everything continues to go as we both hope, enter a committed relationship." Genji finished his story and with that finally asked his actual question.

"Hanzo, who is the one you feel unfocused around? Who makes you feel…warm inside your chest? Who do you tend to…appreciate being in the same room or conversing multiple topics with?"

Hanzo had to think back. When did this happen? Why did it become so sudden? Perhaps, like Genji, wasn't sudden but crescendoing overtime till it hit the highest note that day.

But…what was the day that it started? Last month? Last mission paired up? They haven't been in any dire harm, so he couldn't match it to his brothers epiphany moment.

"I'm not sure I…." Hanzo was interrupted with the Doors opening and a sole person waltzed in for what the room was intended for, to eat.

"Genji, Mornin to ya there. Seems we got the same idea to grab some grub at the same time." Jesse then noticed that both the brothers were there, a small grin appeared.

"Hanzo partner, in which hole have you been hiding in? Haven't seen a lick of you since last week when you got that fever bad. Feeling good enough today, don't need ya keeling over during a light patrol."

Hanzo just stared at him, the feverish heat from before returning and at that moment realized he needed to respond to the greeting. _"Ok, I greet Jesse just as I would any other day" _Hanzo about to answer, until he saw which seat the cowboy decided to slide into.

_"Ok, Jesse is right next to me, focus, look into his eyes and give a simple hello. Inform my health is perfectly fine."_ Hanzo must've not noticed just how bad he had panic seeing McCree. He needed a pep talk to give a simple greeting. Something he never needed to do, not even in his younger years when speaking to his father.

"It is early noon, not morning. I am well. I am not ill in any way. The doctor confirmed my health. I am well Jesse." Hanzo spoke each word with a tiny pause between each one to keep his breathing even.

If McCree noticed the small gaps in the words he didn't mention it. What he did notice was something that the other two didn't notice until after it was done.

"I believe ya there, friend. You must be in a better mood if you finally decided to call me by my first name now. Been trying to get ya to start that since we first met." And with that, Jesse patted Hanzo back and excused himself to get his enchiladas he was craving for.

"**_Been trying to get ya to start since we first met." _** It didn't take long for two things to happen.

First, for Genji to see absolute shock on his brother's face.

Second, Hanzo finally knew when these hidden feelings first enter him….but the next step wasn't going to be this easy.


	5. AN update

A Shout out to Korria217 for becoming a new follower to me and my fanfic. Thankyou very much and I hope not to highly disappoint you. 

I am sorry for the huge delay in updates. I have nothing planned out and every chapter I'm winging it.

I'm worried I I rushed Hanzo but I promise this isn't anywhere near close to being done so hope you stay until the end.

Though the rating for this story will be changed down the road so if it does and you don't feel it is your cup of tea no hard feelings if you stop.

I am in the process of moving within 3 weeks so I hope to have something ready before the end of Sept. 

I haven't forgotten about this in case any of you are honestly enjoying this and hoping for more. 

As soon as this is updated I'll be working on the next chapter since a few ideas are swimming in my head and I want to see how each looks before picking.

See you next chapter!


End file.
